Crazy Girl
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: "Silly women come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl." Song FIC! Check it out. its gots some fluff in there


_**Crazy Girl**_

**Song Fic**

**Pairing: Harker (Hardison/Parker)**

**Show: Leverage**

**Song: "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band**

* * *

><p>It took almost four years for her to finally admit her feeling and take that leap into uncharted waters. He had always told her that he'd be there when she was ready. And when she finally was, he couldn't be happier. Regardless of how they met and who they were, they had problems like every other couple. Parker being a "emotionally damaged" thief and Alec being well, Alec; over-confident. But they seemed to work, they fit together.<p>

_Baby why you wanna cry_

_You really oughta know that I_

_Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do_

_We're gonna have a fight or two_

_But I ain't ever changing my mind_

It was a normal night, they were at his apartment. Parker couldn't decide whether she wanted to watch "Transformers" or "Pirates of the Caribbean". As always, she'd ask his opinion. He'd always say the same thing: "Whatever you wanna watch, mama." Finally fed up with his constant understanding and willingness to do whatever she wanted (most of the time. If they option was between jumping off a 50 story building and watching a movie. It was movie every time), Parker finally snapped.

"Alec, stop. Just pick a god-dam movie." She turned around from her position on the floor, in front of the DVD shelf.

"I told you, whatever you want." He said calmly, not taking his eyes of his lap-top screen.

"Ugh. Why do you always do that."

"Do what?" He asked, still glued to his laptop.

Parker walked over to him, finally fed up with "Age of the Geek, she closed the lap-top.

"PARKER!"

"What? You're not listening to me! I want you to pick the movie. And I want to know why you always let me choose."

Still fuming at the fact that she shut off World Of Warcraft, he didn't answer her questions. "Women, I was in the middle of a battle."

"I don't care! Answer my question."

"Parker, I let you choose because I love you."

"Because you love me? What kind of answer is that?"

"The kind that's supposed to make you calm down."

Parker, being Parker, and not good with the I love you's and all that other emotions, didn't know how to respond to his last statement.

"So, you only said that to shut me up."

"Really? Seriously? You think I'd just say that without meaning it!" He yelled a little to loudly than he intended to. "Ugh. I need some air." As he was about to walk into the hallway, Hardison heard a almost silent whimper from the blonde. "Aww, baby, don't cry." He walked back over to her and pulled her close. After a long embrace he pulled her back to see her face. "I don't say it to shut you up. I love hearing you voice. I don't say it to keep you from asking questions. I love your curiosity. I say it because that's how I feel. I love your voice, your smile, the way you're afraid of horses, but not jumping off a skyscraper. I love the way you laugh at my stupid jokes, and always have my back. I love every crazy thing about."

She sniffled a little before replying. "I love you too." She smiled and kissed him passionately.

_Crazy Girl, don't you know that I love you_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly women, come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately_

_I love you like crazy girl_

_I wouldn't last single day_

_I'd probably fade away_

_Without you, I'd lose my mind_

_Before you ever came along_

_I was living life all wrong_

_The Smartest thing I ever did_

_Was make you all mine_

A couple years and a few more fights later, Parker and Hardison were walking into McRory's. The rest of the team were already at their usual seats. The couple walked over to the table and sat down. A few drinks and stories later, Hardison interrupted the festivities.

"Excuse me everyone. I have something very important to say. And I want everyone do hear it." He clears his throat and knelt down on one knee. "Parker. I'd say your full name but all I know is Parker." Sophie and Parker both laugh through some tears and Nate and Eliot watch in amazement. "As I was saying, I love you more than anything in the world. You make me laugh, and always keep me grounded. I love how we jump off buildings and have almost no fear. You keep me going and I can't see myself living without you. So Parker, will you marry me?" Alec being extremely nervous almost dropped the ring. It was beautiful and so very Parker.

Platinum, with a yellow round cut diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller white diamonds. Not to flashing but still big enough to be seen from a distance.

Sophie seemed to gasp louder then Parker. Of course, every turns to Sophie. "Sorry, it's just so gorgeous. Well, stop looking at me and answer the poor man before he passes out."

Parker looks down at the ring, then at Hardison. "Yes."

'What?" He was stunned, he half expected the thief to say no.

"Yes." She smiles at him as he slides the ring on her finger.

Everyone in the bar cheers and takes their turns looking at the engagement ring. It was the happiest moment of both the hacker's and thief's lives. He loved her without a doubt and with all her flaws. And she finally let down her walls at let him into her heart.

_Crazy Girl, don't you know that I love you_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly women come here let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately_

_I love you like crazy girl_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello everyone! So what did you guys think. This is my first leverage/harker fanfic, im not sure how well it came out. So that said, don't be afriad to hit that little button that says review beacause I would love some feedback. I enjoyed writing these two, there so freaking cute!


End file.
